


Clear as Crystals

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Karkat Swearing, Karkat Vantas Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Magic, Magic Crystals, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Species Dysphoria, Superherostuck, everyone does really, except in flashback they don't understand yet, humanstuck??, i love that that's a tag, no one remembers game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karkat, John, Roxy, and Jade find four crystals around the outskirts of time, but they disappear when the touch them. Suddenly, they develop powers. Blood, Wind, Void, and Space.When a man named Jack Noir wreaks havoc on Skaia City, it's up to these four new super heroes to save the day!But what are these weird flashbacks they're getting? What's "SBURB"? What's Alternia? Why doesn't Karkat feel right in his own body? Why do they feel like they're forgetting something?
Relationships: i have no idea what ships imma do yet, suggest ships!!!, welp - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Clear as Crystals

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has begun pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]!

TG: heeyyyyy janey wyd ??

GG: Hello Roxy! Nothing much, what about you?

TG: u wanna go somewhere? liiiike that one coffee shop just outside of town?

GG: Oh! Sure!

GG: is

GG: Is Jake coming?

TG: ooooohh???

TG: do u want him 2 come?? ;)))

GG: I'm not sure I like what you're implying, Roxy. :B

TG: im not implying anything ;)))

GG: Sigh. Just...Is he coming or not?

TG: ye lol of course

GG: I'll be there!

TG: cool lmao ill tell jake ;;))

GG: ...

GG: ;B

TG: :DDDD

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]!

gutsyGumshoe [GG] has ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]!

<><3<>

"Come on, you two!" Jake called behind him, "Adventure is right under our noses!"

"Why didn't Dirk come?" Jane asked Roxy as they attempted to climb the same rock Jake had.

"Oh, something 'bout work. Probs just tinkering away at something," Roxy replied dismissively. To be clear, they _had_ gone to the coffee shop at first, but Jake had insisted they go through the woods behind it for the sake of 'adventure'.

Speaking of Jake, he jumped over the rock and out of the others' sight.

"Hey! Slow down!" Jane called after him and disappeared as well. Roxy was about to follow them when something shiny caught their eye. It was...a stone? Roxy picked it up. There was some strange symbol on it that was vaguely familiar. It was the outer edges of a spiral. Roxy squinted at it, trying to remember where they'd seen it before. 

Just when it was on the tip of their tongue, the rock...dissolved? In her hand. The dust glowed this dark blue and melted into Roxy's hand, which seems to shoot through their body.

 _Did I drink today?_ , Roxy wondered. Sighing, they shook off her now-empty hand and and quickly followed after the others.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this ends rather abruptly! I was going to add more but the coding took hours and I'm really tired so imma just give you this little intro i guess.
> 
> sorry again :/


End file.
